rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The Architect
The Architect (AKA Isaac Goldberg) Info The supreme creator "god" of DVS (Dicidium Versum Simulation), the Architect is a mysterious being who is responsible for the creation of the entire simulated verse, from its most basic code, to its most mighty beings, the Lux of Caeleste and the Nox of Erebus. As such, no combination of beings or variables within this advanced self evolving program can truly stop them, or even find them when they decide to disappear from existence for long periods of time. Unbeknownst to the self evolving programs within the Dicidium Versum Simulation however, the Architect is not an actual god in reality, but a very skilled human CS major from Alberta Canada, who made the digital universe to see just how far his programs could progress without his direct intervention. To see how complex a system could be made when left to it's own devices. An endeavor which has proven to be quite satisfactory thus far. Of course Isaac's lack of intervention does not mean that he does not pay attention to his creation. As a matter of fact, Isaac spends a lot of his time observing the programs code as he goes about his daily routine, taking note of each and every change made so he can quickly and effectively resolve any issues that might arise. Other than that, there's nothing else really worth mentioning. He was born on the fourteenth of May and currently lives in a small one person apartment in Washington DC, but besides that, and the DVS, his life is rather mundane. Appearance Due to the fact that the DVS is a digital simulation of an entire universal cosmology, Isaac/The Architect does not have one set appearance, as he can shift his avatars form at will simply by modifying a couple of values within the program. Outside the DVS, and in the real world, however, Isaac is a human male in his early thirties, weighing in at one-hundred and ninety eight point six pounds and standing at a height of five feet ten inches, with dirty blond hair, emerald green eyes that glint with a hidden intelligence, and a short yet shaggy beard that does a pretty decent job of hiding the frown lines that have slowly carved their way into his face due to years of stress. In terms of clothing, Isaac generally wears a waist length charcoal suit, followed by a crimson tie, a white dress shirt with cuffed sleeves, charcoal dress pants, and lastly a pair of black dress shoes when out in public or working down at the office. When at home around family or friends however, he'll generally switch into more casual attire such as a plain t-shirt, jeans, shorts, etc. Personality While generally a pretty affable and openminded guy in the real world, when interacting with the characters within the DVS via an avatar or through code however, Isaac will often act a very differently depending upon the situation and environment he's currently in. When around the angels or demons for example, he'll act as befits his creator persona. Distant, neutral, stoic... the perfect attitude for an impassive cosmic designer. But when he's around the mortals on the simulated Earth, he'll assume many different personas and appearances. Sometimes he'll pretend to be a novelist. Other times he'll be a soldier. But most of them time he'll assume the guise of a bartender and work at various taverns and bars in different parts of the world, changing his personality each time to blend in better and avoid arousing suspicion. Other than that, he's pretty much normal in terms of personality, though he has seemed to suffer a bit of a disconnect from reality in recent days, as he's begun to spend a much larger amount of time observing and interacting, in small ways, with the inhabitants of the DVS rather those living in the material world around him. Powers ~Within the DVS~ *Virtual Reality Lordship, Reality Hacking, and Virtual Warping. ~Outside the DVS~ *None. Skills ~Within the DVS~ *Unknown. ~Outside the DVS~ *Programming/Coding. Equipment *'The Administrative Interface:' The Administrative Interface, or TAI as it is also known, is a holographic interface that is permanently bound to the Architects' avatar. This means that no creature/program, no matter how advanced, can gain access to it. As for it's specific function, it acts as the dev/command console for the entire DVS, allowing the Architect to manipulate everything in the simulation with nothing more than the press of a button. Weakness ~Within the DVS~ *None. ~Outside the DVS~ *Everything your average human is weak to. Trivia *The DVS is still a personal project of Isaac's, and has not yet been revealed to the world at large. Category:Male Character Category:Genderless Character Category:ZAVAZggg Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Dicidium Versum Simulation Category:Virtual Gods